Fall
by Rad
Summary: On hold! :: Dryden Fassa's mermaid came from somewhere, right? Here's the story of another mermaid that saved a red-eyed, silver-haired man's life.


Fall

Chapter 1: Disturbance in the Water

An explosion a few feet ahead and in front of her agitated the _ruufd_ (weeds) around her, scaring her behind a _tevl_ (rock).

Peeking out a few seconds later, K'ioré blinked the _fid__é_ (dust) away from her eyes and peered through the _foty_ _vsiof_ (dirt cloud). She made out a body clad in red, shiny coverings. Silver locks waved in the _r__í__mf_ (wind) as the body fell to the ground in slow motion right before K'ioré's eyes. It was an _imyeivjansi_ (untouchable). He clearly did not want to be where he was; his eyes closed as if in _dsuuq_ (sleep).

K'ioré blinked and took in the phenomenon. There was an _imyeivjansi_ right in front of her eyes! She had always been so curious about the _imyeivjansid_… She chose not to turn around and run away.

K'ioré hesitantly made her way through the still-wriggling _ruufd_. She grasped him by the waist and hauled him to a _tevl_, his strange red body against her feeling like the _d'juss'd_ (shells) in her sister's collection. Laying him down, K'ioré took a moment to satisfy her curiosity.

She was fascinated, captivated by the _imyeivjansi_. The young man, for that is what he must be; he was not _romls__é_ (wrinkly) like her _uay-juta_ (great-grandfather). His red, shiny body must be _vebutom_ (clothes) that she had always heard tales about, that his kind wore. He was very qasu (pale), as if he had never seen the great Sogu-Hobut (life-giver). His silver locks looked like _dozl_ (silk).

K'ioré was about to run her fingers through his hair when the area around her rippled. The disturbance alerted her to the massive _tevldamdrayut_ (flying fortress) flying above her. She dove away from the _imyeivjansi_ and hid at the base of the _tevl_. Shiny, smaller _tevldamdrayut'd_ came from the big one and gathered up the red young man, sweeping him away. The large _tevldamdrayut_ expelled a great noise that forced K'ioré to clap her hands over her ears. It moved away.

K'ioré waited until her ears no longer complained about the strange noise before coming out from behind the rock. Crestfallen at the loss of such a specimen, K'ioré continued on her way home.

She thought the disturbance was a fish. K'ioré did not see the net until she had her trailing hand caught in it. She knew she was lost when she struggled; an instinctive reaction to a trap.

"_Struggling alerts the _b'samdamdrayut(humans)_ that you are in their trap. _Do not struggle._ Hold still. Slowly untangle yourself and get away as fast as you can."_

Her father's words rang in her ears as two _tequd_ (ropes) appeared beneath her. They had been resting on the floor, waiting for the net to be jostled. The _b'samdamdrayut _were pulling her in.

"Mermaids're worth a _for-chune_ back in the big cities," the _vaqyaom_ (captain) smirked, showing his decayed, yellow teeth. He pushed his _vterm_ (captain's hat) over his forehead firmly.

K'ioré opened her mouth to scream, but without _Rayut _(water) nothing came out. The _vaqyaom_ chuckled half in amusement and half with false-boredom. "I always wondered what a fish sounded like out of water. Guess we know now. Take her to the largest tank we use for the big catches."

--

Words & Meanings:

Ruufd: weeds, seaweed

Tevl: rock

Fidé: dust

Foty vsiof: dirt cloud

Rímf: Wind, water wind

Imyeivjansi(d): untouchable(s)

D'juss('d): shell(s)

Romlsé: wrinkly

Uay-juta: great-grandfather

Vebutom: literally covering, clothes

Qasu: pale

Sogu-Hobut: literally life-giver, the sun

Dozl: the marine equivalent of silk

Tevldamdrayut: literally rock sans water, rock out of water or floating without water; a flying fortress

B'samdamdrayut: literally means clan sans water, surface dwellers; humans

Tequd: ropes

Vaqyaom: literally captain; of higher rank, in charge

Vterm: literally crown, captain's hat

Rayut: literally water, life of the marine-dwellers

--

I am trying to get myself back into writing again. Being in college during the school year and working 35-40 hours a week during the summer kinda leaves me brain dead and numb, so I don't write much. But I'm going to get back into it! No worries, I won't forget about my other works. _Fall_ has been on my mind for a while and is a short work; something I need.

Rad


End file.
